penguindrumfandomcom-20200214-history
Shoma Takakura
|image = 250px |jname = 高倉 晶馬 |rname = Takakura Shouma |va = Ryohei Kimura |debut = Episode 01 |gender = Male |race = Human |occupation = Student |family = • Kanba Takakura (brother) • Himari Takakura (sister) • Chiemi Takakura (mother) • Kenzan Takakura (father) |sheet = 250px |gallery = :category:Shoma Images|age = 16In Episode 07 Shoma reveals his age to Ringo when asked.}} is a student at the West Garden High School and the middle child of the Takakura siblings. He is Kanba's younger twin, and Himari's older brother. Official Bio Kanba's younger twin brother. His personality is the exact opposite of Kanba and also has a side of being ignorant and pure in aspects of love. He also has a handy side such as doing almost all the housework of the Takakura household by himself. Official character page Personality Shōma cares a great deal for his sister, Himari, and is rather protective of her, doing anything he can do in order to keep her alive. He is the type that cannot hide his feelings, for of the twins, he acts much more saddened than his brother Kanba who acts calm and tries to deal with the situation when Himari first dies, although Kanba was probably hurt as much as Shōma if not more. Still, when he was first notified of Himari's condition by Dr. Washizuka along with his brother, he was the one trying to calm his shouting brother. This could mean Shōma is not very good at mentally preparing himself. Shōma is a type that cannot sit and watch people get hurt, and saves Ringo's life many times despite calling her "the craziest girl he ever met" or "a creepy stalker". In general, Shōma is very softhearted, and states repeatedly that it is not a good idea to break into Ringo's house and rummage through their belongings to find the Penguin Drum, although she is a stalker and it is for Himari's sake until he is locked out of her room by Kanba. Also as stated above, he is quite unexperienced in romance or handling girls, and is quite blunt when it comes to handling situations which require a little thinking. On the other side, he is very skilled in housework including cooking, cleaning, and more. He is especially skilled in his cooking abilities, and even Kanba always comments on how good his dishes are. Sometimes he teaches Himari how to cook a few dishes. Relationships Family Kanba Kanba is his older brother. Kanba due to his promise with their father attempts to act as a father figure to Shoma, while Shoma disapproves of Kamba's playboy ways. They work together to save Himari, but Shoma acts more morally out of the twins, while Kanba is willing to do anything to save their sister. Shoma does patronize Kanba, when he acts perverted or mean. But Kanba cares deeply for Shoma, when he was hit by the car, Kanba was by Himari words as white as the sheets. Himari Himari is his little sister and he is very protective of her. He was willing to hang around with Ringo, who he thought was crazy, for her life. He protects her with his life, as shown when Himari's hat was thrown away. He ran after the hat, that was attached to a truck, without shoes in the rain. And in episode 12 when Himari nearly died, he was in such depression, that he could not do anything but stare at Himari. Others Ringo Oginome Ringo and Shoma share a very complex love-hate relationship. Shoma first mets Ringo when he was informed that she has the penguindrum. He and his brother start stalking her, to find the penguindrum and find out that she is stalking their homeroom teacher, Tabuki. By a twist of fate, Ringo becomes friends with Himari, and Shoma becomes involved in her life. Ringo finds out that Himari might need her sister's diary, Ringo makes a deal with Shoma that should he help her complete Project M she would give up the diary. Shoma went along with her commands, but was clearly annoyed at her. But as time progressed he started to care for her well being. But he objected when Ringo hit a morally incorrect idea, raping an unconscious Tabuki. He stopped her, and then called her the craziest women he had ever met, affecting her that she accidentally dropped the diary down the building. As she went to retrieve, half of the diary was ripped and stolen. Saddening Ringo that she walked into the road accidentally, and was nearly hit by a van, had Shoma not push her out of the way causing him to be hit instead. Causing her to scream in horror, but when he woke up, he held no grudge. Ringo was then willing to give up her diary to save a kidnapped Shoma. When Shoma got out of the hospital, he called Ringo a fool for giving up the diary, causing her to comically attack him saving he did not know how worried she was over him. She then tells him that she has one last plan, that Shoma says he will not help. Ringo visibly sadden that he would not help her asks if it because she no longer has the diary, he rejects that it is not healthy to keep doing this and she should be her own person. When her plan works Ringo finds that she can not go through with it, and Yuri states it is because Ringo is in love with Shoma. History Shoma, Kanba and Himari lived a relatively peaceful life with their parents for the majority of their childhood. They were a close and loving family, and the siblings adored their parents to pieces. On the night that Kanba and Shoma were born, there was an incident on the subway -- presumably, a terrorist attack, causing the subway train to crash, killing a large number of people, one of whom was Ringo Oginome's older sister, Momoka. It wasn't until some years later that Chiemi and Kenzan Takakura were arrested by the police for being conspirators in the incident, after which the three children were forced to live on their own in order to properly look after and care for Himari, whose illness was driving her to the point of death. Both Kanba and Shoma continued attending school while Himari was constantly being admitted to hospital for her illness. At the age of 16, living alongside Kanba and Himari in their parent's abandoned household, it's only a matter of time before Himari inevitably collapses and they must face the fate that there is nothing the doctors can do to save her. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males